championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars Whitestone
Background "I surrender my soul, Gorum, hear my call, one day I'll sit beside your throne, In Elysium's great hall, like so many before me, I'll die with honour and pride, the right of the warrior forever to fight by your side. Send a sign, raise the sail, wave a last goodbye, destiny is calling, immortality be mine. Call the witch to cast the ruins, weave a magic spell, we who die in battle are born, not for Heaven, not for Hell. We are sons of Gorum, the fire we burn inside, is the legacy of warrior kings, who reign above in the sky. I will lead the charge, my sword into the wind, Sons of Gorum fight to die and live again, warrior ships cross the sea, in cold wind and rain, sail into the black of night, magic stars our guiding light. Today the blood of battle upon my weapons will never dry, many I'll send to the ground, laughing as they die. We are sons of Gorum, the fire we burn inside, is the legacy of warrior kings, who reign above in the sky. I will lead the charge, my sword into the wind, Sons of Gorum fight to die and live again, warrior ships cross the sea, in cold wind and rain, sail into the black of night, magic stars our guiding light. Place my body on a ship and burn it in the sea, let my spirit rise Valkyries carry me, Take me to Elysium where my brothers wait for me, fires burn into the sky, my spirit will never die. I will lead the charge, my sword into the wind, Sons of Gorum fight to die and live again, warrior ships cross the sea, in cold wind and rain, sail into the black of night, magic stars our guiding light." -Ballad of a Gorumite'' The up and coming scion of Lastwall's Whitestone noble house Mars has served as his family's sworn blade and bulwark maintaining the oaths of his line for three years after graduating from the Crusader Collage of Vigil. Forsaking the Sword and Shield of his forefathers was a brief upset in his training as the War-scholars of the Collage observed Mars combining a defensive finesse with sheer brute force through a sword first considered too large and cumbersome for a knight of Vigil, scholars still debate on whether this is the only reason Mars ascended into the ranks of Lastwall's knighthood as his dueling and combat prowess were nigh-unmatched while his scholastic pursuits were pitiful if at all existent. "The Orcs and the Dead won't care if I have read your bloody tome, Precentor Martial." Mars' faults were quickly forgotten as he began his service to the realm, ceaselessly striving for more and more glory in battle, found at the front of every engagement and the last to leave few soldiers would even consider the academic prowess of Sir Whitestone while he stood before them holding back the green tide. Description A giant of a man Mars stands at well over 6'7" in his master-craft armor which he is rarely seen without, emblazoned in the white-gold of Lastwall and trimmed in the harsh iron of Gorum his allegiances are all but hidden. Seemingly a walking armory he is never seen without one of his weapons, while in active duty he is a sight to behold, with a shield on his back covering the sheath of his massive Greatsword '''Gloria Invictus', a longsword at his hip and a duelist's dagger on each forearm 'Armed to the Teeth' could be an understatement. Surrounded by an aura of confidence Mars' fearless nature seems only befitting of a knight of his status, he speaks with intention and is quick to act on his words should they come into question or his truths be doubted, while he is open and respectful towards those who have shown their worth in service he is haughty and disdainful towards those unproven treating them as he would otherwise a petulant child. Feats *Broke the Siege of Hallein City *Retrieved the Relic Sword of Iomidae *Slayer of Graveknight Lennard Whitestone *Promoted to Captain of the Whitestone Legion Information Level: 13 HP: 166/166 BAB: +14/+9/+4 Skill Points: 54 Speed: 30ft. Initiative: +8 Hero Points: 2/3 Racial Traits: Human Traits Languages: ''Common ''Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Immune to Fear, Immune to Disease, Spell Resist: 17 Resist Sonic: 7 Fire: 1 Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Brawler: Brawlers Cunning, Martial Flexibility, Martial Training, Unarmed Strike Two Handed Fighter: Shattering Strike +1, Overhand Chop, Weapon Training Paladin: Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil 3/Day, Lay on Hands 3d6 5/day, Aura of Courage, First into Battle, Divine Health, Mercy (Targeted) Channel Positive Energy, Divine Bond, Prayer of the Fourth Act, Feats: Weapon Focus (Greatsword), Weapon Expertise (Greatsword), Power Attack, Furious Focus, Combat Expertise, Swordplay Style, Swordplay Upset, Improved Feint, Craft Wonderous Item, Vital Strike, Improved Vital Strike, Divine Fighting Technique (Greatsword Battler), Leadership (Adrasteia Athene, Whitestone Legion) Martial Flexibility: Cleave Gauntlets: 1/day Deadly Juggernaut (Currently No Stacks) Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Iron Holy Symbol, Fire Retardant Outfit, Signet Ring (House Whitestone) Parade Armor, Silverware, Iron Tankard, 2 Wrist Sheathes, 2 Combat Scabbards, 3 Waterskins, 14 Day's Rations, 2 Whetstones, 3 Red Candles, 1 Everburning Torch, 3 Ghost Touch Blanches, Nobles Outfit Magic Items: Tattoo of Protection from Evil, +6 Belt of Physical Might, +2 Headband of Mental Superiority, +2 Keen Large Greatsword, +5 Kilted Mithril Chain Armor, Gloves of Dueling, Cracked Dusty Rose Ioun Stone, Potion of Fly Containers: Backpack, Saddlebags, Belt Pouch, Belt Pouch Currency: 100gp 100s 100c Carried Weight: 69lbs *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Danath III (Celestial Animal Companion) Str: 24 Dex:20 Con: 24 Int: 2 Wis: 17 Cha: 11 HP: 130/130 50ft/Land AC: 27 (Chain Barding) Resist Acid, Cold, Electricity 15 DR 10/Evil SR 19 Attack: Bite +14/+9 (1d6+7), 2 Hooves +9 (1d4+7) Fort: +16 Ref: +15 Will: +9 Abilities: Share Spells, Link, Evasion, Devotion, Multiattack, Smite Evil 1/day Darkvision 60ft, Low Light Vision, Feats: Endurance, Run, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Light Armor Proficiency, Skills: Perception +15 Acrobatics +8 Climb +10 Swim +10 Tricks: Attack, Track, Rescue, Get Help, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel, Exclusive, Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spells Level 1: * Hero's Defiance x2 Level 2: * Lesser Angelic Aspect Category:Character